


Feelings?

by allweareisstars



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2D is a cyborg instead, 2D was the actual victim of el mañana, Phase 3, based somewhat around broken, but he’s also sad, cyborg!2D wants to know what feelings are but murdoc hates him, he misses 2D a lot, murdoc is a sad man, murdoc is angry, russel isn’t even mentioned sorry, this is quite sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allweareisstars/pseuds/allweareisstars
Summary: A Cyborg!2D AU in which 2D was the victim of the El Mañana incident rather than Noodle, and he died. Murdoc, even though he made the Cyborg, resents the thing and refuses to acknowledge it, all because it reminds him of the real thing.





	Feelings?

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve seen a few of these AUs floating around and I thought, ‘Hey, why not make my own, and add a bit of angst, as I am the queen of angst!’, so yeah. I am the queen of angst, especially Gorillaz/2Doc angst. I mean, I wrote an entire book where it ended in angst, so that sorta proves it.

"Do you feel... love, master?”

Murdoc’s head shot up in surprise at the voice which belonged to the machine he made. He hadn’t heard the word love, well, since…

He didn’t answer, so the thing continued. “Sorry. What is love? Can I feel it, this _love_?” the robot asked, accentuating the last word. “No, you can’t,” Murdoc replied, pressing the pencil to the notebook so hard that the tip broke. The Cyborg nodded and continued to watch as Murdoc turned the page in order for him to continue writing whatever it was that he was working on.

”Master, what are you working on?”

Murdoc growled, wondering why the Hell he’d ever given the thing the ability to talk. Oh yeah – to sing. Why had he ever forced 2D imto filming the El Mañana video? Surely it wasn’t to see the singer fail.

”Master, you are crying. What is wrong?” Cyborg asked and Murdoc let out an audible gasp. He hadn’t even realized that he’d been crying. The bassist wiped his eyes and brought his fingers in front of his face. The were slightly wet, and tears continued to follow the ones that had been wiped away.

”You’re insane, Dentface. I’m not crying; I’ve just got somethin’ in my eyes,” he lied and the Cyborg seemed to believe him.

Upon looking at the notebook, Murdoc saw that he’d made no progress and instead had begun a shitty drawing of 2D. As he began to scribble it out, the Cyborg version of 2D noticed the resemblance.

”I apologize that I am not him. He must have meant a lot to you if you have made me in his image.”

Murdoc sniffed and looked up at the robot. What would he say? ‘Oh, I just lost the love of my life less than five years ago, so you’re his replacement.”.

”He meant more than a lot to me. I loved him, but I made him film a video which got him killed. You’re the only part of Stu I have left,” Murdoc explained as Noodle walked into the room. Once learning of 2D’s death, Noodle had tracked down Murdoc. First, she slapped him for what he’d done, then comforted him because she missed the blunette a lot as well.

She’d caught Murdoc both having full conversations with a dead man at any moment in time, and talking randomly to the Cyborg while he was off and charging. Now, she had found him talking about the real 2D to the Cyborg version of him.

”You know, it won’t help anything if you continue on with this,” she said, referring to the fact that Murdoc was speaking to Cyborg like he was actually 2D, but without the violence and rude words. “But, Noodle, you don’t understand. This is all I have left of him,” Murdoc replied, staring blankly into the blank eyes eyes of the Cyborg, the artificial blackness doing nothing; a blank expression.

”I miss him, Noodle. I can’t think without his face being constantly  _there._ It’s like his eyes are piercing into my brain. What’s wrong with me?” he whispered.

Noodle hugged him tightly, burying her face in his neck comforting the bassist. “I miss him too, you know. Not as much as you do, I don’t believe, but I miss him a lot,” she said, feeling hot tears on her shoulders.

”I just… I can’t believe he’s gone – and it’s all my fault,” Murdoc said. “No, no. It’s not your fault,” Noodle said, hugging him tighter.

”But it _is._ I forced him to film the video! It should have been me, but nobody wants to see me in a video!”

Murdoc was distraught and blamed himself for 2D’s death.

The bluenette was supposed to open a parachute but the specific parachute never opened, leaving the island to fall while he was on it and the bomb that was dropped exploded, killing the singer.

Murdoc shuddered involuntarily, continuing to cry.

Noodle eventually left, leaving Murdoc to what he was previously doing.

”Master, are you… feeling?” Cyborg 2D asked and Murdoc nodded. “I’m feeling… upset. Guilty, angry, sad,” he replied and Cyborg nodded. “Angry… is that a good feeling or a bad feeling?”

”It’s a bad feeling. So is guilty and upset and sad. They’re negative feelings. And negative feelings aren’t good either.”

Cyborg 2D nodded once again, then it hugged Murdoc. “I am sorry you have all of these… negative feelings. I will never experience these as I cannot feel, but humans can feel and it sounds like it hurts.”

Murdoc sniffed. “I wish you could feel, so you could be more like Stu,” he said and Cyborg attempt to smile, in order to make Murdoc feel better.

”And to answer your previous question, yes, I do feel love. I loved my singer a lot, but he died and I can’t stop thinking about him. I feel love, along with other things. And I wish I didn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do believe this took an hour to write, exactly. Also, I watched Shane Dawson as I wrote this.


End file.
